Dangerously In Love
by DanaIsis
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that were requested by a friend on here. Godric/OC one-shots
1. Eternity and a Day

**713 AD**

**Romania**

Shilo ran through the forests on the outskirts of her home town. She was always one to never stay put for too long, always onto explore bigger and better things. Her mother always told her that one day her curiosity would get the best of her. She loved it in the forest, always finding something new and exciting to discover; a baby bird learning how to fly, the squirrels chasing each other, everything. Shilo loved seeing it all. She was surrounded by the trees in her favorite spot. Sometimes she would just lie down in the earth and smile as she dreamt; as she was doing now.

Her olive skin contrasting against the brown of the forest as she lay down in the earth beneath her, allowing her shoulder length black hair to pool under her head like a halo, her lips turning up in a smile before she closed her pale blue eyes and began to imagine herself somewhere else.

That smell was beautiful. It was the scent of something he had never smelled before and it drew him deeper into the forest—deeper into where she was. Godric had gotten closer to the scent to see where it had originated from.

There in the center of a small clearing was such a young girl, no more than sixteen years of age, lying down in the dirt, twigs, and leaves. Godric had never been so enamored by anything or anyone before this human creature before him. She was an intriguing little thing,_ why would a human take so much joy in lying themselves in dirt? _He thought to himself as he watched intently with curiosity. So enchanted by her he foolishly stepped down a twig, breaking the girl from her reverie.

Shilo's eyes opened upon hearing the snap, standing to her full height immediately. Looking around her to find what had made the noise she laughed at herself for seeing a small rabbit bound its way from behind the trees.

"Oh," she said as she laughed at her own gullibility. "It's only a rabbit. A small, harmless little rabbit; you gave me quite the fright you know," she said kneeling down to pet the rabbit between the ears. "Go on now, run along you."

And with a light pat on the bum, the rabbit had scampered away from Shilo.

She tensed up as soon as the rabbit was out of sight. She felt—no she knew she was not alone, for the hairs on the back of her neck stood as soon as she felt cold eyes watching her back. Turning she saw him.

Out of immediate fright she screamed and fell on her back. Godric had been standing behind her the entire time she was petting the rabbit.

"Do not be afraid of me," he said holding out a hand to lift her.

"I'm not afraid," she said grasping her hand in his. As she did she felt…something when her skin touched his. It was miniscule, but she had certainly felt it. "You startled me is all."

"My apologies, it was not my intention," he replied as she stood, revealing herself to be only a few inches shorter than him.

Being closer to her now he was able to make out every remarkable feature on that beautiful skin of hers. The way her black hear shined something fierce under the moonlight, making her skin appear to be glowing. The light reflected off of her eyes, making her seem to have two small stars in place of where her eyes should be. Her natural rosy lips, he stared at those lips for what seemed like forever. Only breaking his eyes from them when she spoke again.

"They're so cold," she said as he began to look back at her.

He was confused; he had been staring at her lips for too long to know what she meant by 'they're so cold'.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, looking at her eyes as if he could see into her soul.

"Your hands," she said looking down at where they were still holding hands. "They're so cold…are you cold?" she asked upon noticing his bare torso, nothing but a pair of ripped of bottoms his only item of clothing.

"I'm aware," he said interlacing his fingers with her own as he stepped closer, grasping a lock of her hair and sniffing it. Bringing it to his nose as if inhaling it would give him the secrets to life. "…beautiful," he breathed out as he released her hair.

Shilo could barely say a word. She was too awestruck by this young boy to reply. He was so bold, and yet she didn't care. The moment she looked into his brown eyes she found she couldn't tear her face away from him; not if a thousand of soldiers were dragging her.

Her eyes traveled over the sun kissed skin of his face, taking in the way he looked in the light of the moon as well. His skin was adorned by tribal tattoos, showing her he had been a warrior from wherever he had come from. He could not have been from here, for none of the males looked like he did. He was different and she found herself drawn to him.

An invisible string connected to her chest and slowly brought her closer and closer to him. She didn't have time to register what she was doing until she felt her warm lips upon his cold ones. Each lip meshing into the other perfectly.

Like they were made for each other.

Godric didn't hold back when she kissed him, he had gladly accepted it as soon as he could feel her breath on his lips. His hand left her hand in exchange for her slim waist. Wrapping around her and bringing them even closer.

She didn't know why she was doing this only that it felt right and she didn't want to let him go when her arms wound around his neck.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Shilo! Shilo! Where are you?" came the voice of her young brother, Nico, of nine years. "Mother says it's too dark to be out on one of your adventures!"

Shilo felt Godric's lips leave hers as his forehead pressed into hers. "Shilo," his voice breathed out as he looked into her eyes. "Shilo…it sounds like someone is looking for you."

She groaned inwardly, she hadn't wanted this moment to end so soon. She still wanted to be held in his arms, their lips touching and never releasing. She was both confused and exultant at what had just transpired between the two.

"Oh, but I don't wish to go," Shilo whined as she held her hands in Godric's.

"I will see you again soon," he said kissing both her hands. "Do not worry."

"Wait!" she said crying out to him before he had a chance to completely leave her sight. "Your name…you never told me your name."

"Godric, and I will see you again," he said before vanishing before her eyes, but not before leaving words lingering in the air behind him saying, "I promise."

And that was the last time she saw him.

She came back the next night, around the same time to see if he would be there, her Godric. But he never came. She showed up the next night hoping to see him once more, and still he didn't appear for her. She had started to wonder if she really had dreamt of him that night—it would make sense seeing as how she usually found herself falling asleep in the woods. The third night she went to the clearing again in hoped if seeing that face again-or to at least hear his voice or feel his eyes on her to let her know he wasn't a figment of her imagination. But once again on that third night he still hadn't came to her. Shilo had come to the consensus that perhaps this Godric really was a man from her dreams. All too soon she would learn that Godric was very much real.

Shilo had in fact given up on the dream of Godric by the fourth night. It had been too long since she had seen him for him to be real. It was nearing dark and she had spent her entire time out in the forests. The nature in the earth would help her find some way to clear her mind.

She walked and walked until she felt her body grow tired. Deciding to just take a short nap surrounded by her forest friends, Shilo lay down near a tree and soon found herself wishing to dream of Godric.

The scent of burning wood and flesh left Shilo in a fit of coughing as she woke up from the horrid smell. She opened her eyes and stood to see it was darker than when she had fallen asleep. She had overslept longer than she wished too—her mother would be very upset with her.

But that smell was still there, and Shilo noticed it had increased as she got closer and closer in the direction of her village. What she thought was the smell of a large meal to feed an entire village was actually the smell of her entire home place burnt to the ground; everything destroyed and everyone—dead.

Shilo's eyes had begun watering on sight at the disturbing view before her. She walked through her broken village to see blacken bodies of people she once knew, people she had spoken to not very long ago. People she called her friends.

She broke down in hysterical sobs when she saw what had become of her own home and family: nothing. They were dead and burned just like the rest of the village. As she sunk to the ground her knees fell on something soft; a stuffed squirrel she had sewn for her brother—a brother that was only nine years of age. Shilo's cries had gone unheard, or so she thought.

The touch of a hand on her shoulder was enough to break her from her despair, turning she saw that one face that she had been missing terribly for so long—Godric.

She didn't care if he was real or not, she just wanted to hold onto him and pray that this was in fact a dream so that she could wake up to the smell of her mother's breakfast, her father's yelling, and the sweet voice of her brother. She would give anything for all of this not to be real.

But alas it was.

"Please, do not cry young one," Godric said to her as he smoothed his hand down her hair, trying to soothe her racking sobs.

"Bu—but you're not real…are you?" she said looking up at him threw hyaline eyes. Hoping that he was real so that he could comfort her since her family was gone. She couldn't bear the thought of having to go through this world alone—if Godric was real he would be enough.

"I am," he assured her, lifting her in his arms to take her away from this horrid nightmare. "I will give you a new life Shilo; a life with me."

Those were the last words she heard before passing out in his arms. But not before she caught sight of the victory flag setting atop what was her village's chief's house. The village that did this would one day pay tenfold, for Godric had also seen the flag. Before she knew it a black curtain had covered over her eyes.

Shilo had been with Godric in his makeshift home near the mountains for the course of three days now; it seemed like he was making up to her those three days he had left her thinking he wasn't real. He had been her sole dependence. She had learned soon that he was more to her than a stranger that took care of her. Shilo was in love with Godric and she no longer cared that she didn't know why she was in love with him she could only hope that Godric had felt the same for her.

When he came back to her that night she would surely tell him. She never saw him in the morning, he always told her he was out hunting food for her in the morning, and she believed him when he came back with an abundance of food; meats, vegetables, and fruits. He stayed near her at night though, as if something was going to snatch her away from him in the night.

Shilo was definitely sure Godric had loved her, for they had without a doubt kissed more than once in the three days she had been with him. Hell she would bet her life on it that Godric loved her. He had too. He made everything hurt less. He always took her mind off of the bad things, could make her forget what transpired with just a kiss. It was certain; Godric and Shilo loved each other. She would tell him tonight.

Godric was stoking the fire for her; it was colder than usual tonight. He always worried about Shilo's comfort, wanting everything to be just perfect for her, for he loved her. He loved everything about her, he loved her smell, her touch, her hair, her personality, her lips…oh her lips he could never get enough of. Shilo had become his world in those short three days they had been together.

"Godric," Shilo said as she walked over to him, her hands going to caress his back as she took a seat behind him. "My sweet Godric…why are you so kind to me?"

He turned around and grasped her fingers in his hand. "Why am I so kind to you?" he repeated back to her, not believing that she had just asked him such a question. "Shiloh…I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you in that clearing, lying down in the earth and smiling up at the sky. Shilo…you are my world."

Shilo felt her eyes water up at hearing him say those words to her, "I love you too Godric." She finally said to him. Earning the most passionate kiss from Godric she had ever had.

His lips meshing into hers more urgent than before. His hands moved across her back as he brought her body beneath his on the layers of quilts he put together to make her a bed. He had moved his lips to her neck. Kissing and sucking the soft, supple skin there ever so slightly. He knew what he wanted from her tonight, Godric wanted her virgin body and in return he would give her eternity and a day with him.

"Why did you stop Godric?" Shilo asked upon his lips leaving her neck as she looked up at him.

"Shilo I love you…and I want you…physically," he told her as he searched her eyes for rejection of what he wanted from her—there was none.

"I want you to take me Godric, I love you," she said her hands grasping his face as if he was going to run away from her. "I want you too."

And before more words could be exchanged, Godric had ripped the fabric covering her body from him off of her, throwing it across the room and then he did the same thing with his own clothes. Shilo felt his member on her inner thigh as he kissed her passionately. Wanting this night to be absolutely perfect for his love, he would be the utmost gentle on her, for he knew he was her first.

His hands travelled down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, and in-between her legs to that special place. His fingers groping the swollen lips of her anatomy. Shilo immediately gasped at the unfamiliar touch. Two of Godric's fingers entered her slowly, the tight ring of muscle immediately clenching around Godric's fingers. He began moving them in and out of her a faster pace, seeing how far he could go with her by just using his fingers.

Looking down at Shilo's face he saw that she was in pure ecstasy at his ministrations. He wanted to continue with them, truly he did but he did not want her first orgasm to come from that form of intercourse, he wanted it to come from the marital form of intercourse.

Kissing Shilo on the lips, Godric placed himself at the opening of her entrance, keeping his eyes on Shilo's the entire time. He would stop if she felt any pain or discomfort certainly. With a nod of Shilo's head he had began to enter her. That was the hardest part.

For at the feel of something foreign was causing Shilo a great deal of pain as Godric broke through her maidenhead. When he was completely inside of her he stopped, allowing her to get used to the size of him.

He had begun to move his hips, what Shilo thought would be the most painful wasn't. It was only uncomfortable but after a few more thrusts Shilo was enjoying it more than she thought she would. She had begun to hitch her legs up higher around Godric's waist, his body not feeling as cold as it usually was. She didn't know that this was due to him feeding previously to him entering the makeshift home they shared.

Shilo moaned out against his thrusts, she thought to herself that the man to deflower her with a kiss would also be the one to deflower her biblically.

Hearing the sound of Shilo's mews and cries of passion Godric increased his thrusting. Shilo was entirely grateful for it. She had tried to match his with her own but the attempt was futile as Godric had begun going much faster than she anticipated.

A click had sounded and Shilo's eyes opened to see Godric staring down at her with something in the way of his teeth—fangs.

She was immediately fearful for her life, for she knew what he was and everything had begun to make sense to her; never seeing him in the sun, never eating with her when he brought back food, always deathly cold one minute and then warm after a day's "hunt".

For the people in her village had names for his kind: Bautor de Sange…The Blood Drinker.

"Oh God…Godric what are you?" she said her hands going to his shoulders as if to push him off but try as she may, he was over ten times her strength. "Get off of me!"

"Shh, Shilo I do not wish to harm you, I love you," he said calming her with kind words and soft kisses. "I…want you to be with me…for eternity and a day Shilo. I want you as my mate, if you'll have me."

At that moment Shilo had forgotten her fear and wrapped her arms around Godric, leaning her neck to the side, giving him access. "I'll have you," she whispered in his ear.

Godric smiled and told her he loved her once more. Continuing on with his thrusts as he prepared to make Shilo his forever. It seemed that the short pause had brought them both closer to their peak.

"Oh Godric, bite me, please," she moaned and panted as she waited for the pain to come to her neck. "Make me like you, so we can be together forever."

"I will."

Her voice moaned out at the feel of her first orgasm, something she had never felt before in all of her sixteen years of existence. This was a feel she would never forget. Godric felt the wave rack through his body as well; his thrusts became more speedy and violent as he fuelled her of him. She gripped his arms for support. The feel of pleasure had disappeared and as Godric's fangs pierced her skin came a gush of blood, a lot of pain, and complete darkness.

**Hope this all tickled your fancy, I know it tickled ShiloCoulter's fancy as she was the one I had written this for**.

**Questions, comments, concerns? Do I need to say where they go?**


	2. Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave

**728 AD**

**Romania**

The sounds of moans and grunts were heard down the corridor. Shilo followed the sounds and stopped at what she had seen before her eyes: a young, blonde haired, girl on her hands and knees underneath Godric. Shilo gasped out and felt wetness on her cheek; tears. The scene before her was one of betrayal, albeit they never spoke of such terms, Shilo had believed the subject of never sleeping with others other than their soul mates was implied. Apparently she was wrong, and she was hurting incredibly for it. For she had never lain with another man other than her husband.

She ran out of the stone-and-stucco house she had called her home, there was no doubt Godric had heard her, but if he did he was too deep into the throes of passion with the slave girl to go after Shilo immediately.

As soon as Godric had filled himself to satisfaction with the mortal blood, he put on his pants and sprinted into the forest to find his beloved. Godric did not understand why Shilo was so upset, for she should've known men—more specifically vampire men—have needs that sometimes cannot be fulfilled by their immortal companions. He followed her scent and he could sense that she was already well out of his reach. It would be quite some time before he caught up to her, for her young age gave her the advantage of being much faster than he.

Shilo ran and ran and ran until she stopped to lean against a tree and cried her eyes out. The tears ran red down her beautiful, porcelain face and they would not stop. She couldn't believe Godric, the only man she had ever loved, would betray her in such a way.

She wept silently out in harsh sobs. Her body racking with tears for the man she called her soul mate. A cold hand had laid itself onto her shoulder. It took Shilo a few seconds until she realized she was not alone.

She looked up, a bit startled, and eyed the olive toned, dark haired man.

"Why are you crying little vampire?" the man said with a strong and thick Spanish accent. "Someone as beautiful as you should not be crying."

His large, cold hands wiped away the red tears that stained her face. Shilo was just glad that she was being comforted by someone other than Godric. She immediately threw herself into the man's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"How could he?" she said more so to herself than to the Spanish accented man. "How could he do such a thing like that to me? In our home no less!"

The man just continued to hold her and stroke her hair as he let her cry on his shoulder. "There, there young vampire, come with me to my home and you may tell me who this man is that is causing you so much pain."

Shilo just obliged as the elder vampire placed one arm beneath her leg and carried her bridal style in the direction of his home.

Godric could smell Shilo's scent getting stronger as he edged closer to the heart of the forest. But by the time he had gotten there, there was no Shilo. It would still be a while before he found her, for unknowing to him, Shilo was being cared for by other vampires in the mountains.

"Russell! Russell, my dear come quick por favor," the Spanish man yelled out into his house.

Soon a much older man with pale skin and long dark hair appeared from behind the walls. "Talbot, what is it—or rather who is it I should be asking."

"I haven't asked her name," Talbot said looking down at Shilo as he sat her on what one would call a couch. "Young baby vampire what is your name?"

Shilo didn't look up as she told them her name, "Shilo." She said with no emotion in her voice. For she had stopped crying a while back, she had no more tears to spare on the man that betrayed her in a horrible way.

Talbot wrapped a blanket around Shilo and gave her a glass of blood to drink. "Now will you tell us why such a pretty girl was crying?"

Shilo accepted the glass and took small sips of the warm liquid as she went on to explain the source of her heartache and tears. "Godric was supposed to be the love of my life…yet I found him bedding another—a human female," Shilo said before once again bursting out in tears, the glass nearly slipping from her fingers. "I thought soul mates were only supposed to lie with each other, those moments are supposed to be sacred and held dear for just that one other person."

"My dear babygirl…" Talbot said wrapping his arms around Shilo. "Do not cry sweetheart, your Godric was acting idiotically—he probably didn't realize that when your soul mate is a woman that subject is much more sensitive. For my love, Russell, and I do have sexual relations with others, but we know that in the end no one can compare to us. Your Godric is probably worried and upset with himself for hurting you so. I'm sure he's out looking for you as we speak."

"Well if he is, I have no intention of speaking back to him," Shilo said, the sadness in her voice mixing with anger at Godric.

"Dear Shilo, I know your Godric," Russell's twangy accented voice said as he lifted Shilo's chin up. "He is younger than I, and he's never experienced the relationship with a soul mate before. Do not completely fault him, for he was just being a foolish old, young, vampire. I know for a fact that he is terribly sorry."

Godric had gotten to where Shilo's scent was the strongest. He could smell her aroma emanating from the mildly lit house at the top of the mountain. When he had reached the window he could see his love being consoled by who he recognized as Russell and his soul mate Talbot. Godric immediately entered the house, for he had been invited in many years ago.

"Shilo!" Godric said, Shilo's eyes immediately seeing Godric's. "Why did you run?"

Before Shilo could even answer she had threw the blanket off of her and dashed through the open window. Godric went after her, but was stopped by both Talbot and Russell.

"Why did you do that to the poor baby?" Talbot said his voice laced with an infuriating rage. "You should've seen the way she was crying her eyes out for you!"

Godric stood confused, for he still did not understand why Shilo ran from him. "What have I done to her but love her?"

"You fool…you slept with one that was not her! She is absolutely heartbroken because the man that is never supposed to break her heart just ripped it out of her chest and fed it to the wolves!" Russell said, his voice bellowing out in anger at hurting the young vampire.

Godric had realized what he had done; he looked down in shame and hung his head low. "Let me go to her…let me go to her and make things right." He looked to the elder men before him in sympathy, hoping they would allow him to go and apologize to his wife.

Talbot simply stepped aside and glared daggers at Godric. "Go—I swear to her if you hurt that dear girl again so help me God…"

Talbot needn't finish what he was about to say, for Godric had more than gotten the message. Russell and Talbot simply shook their heads as they watched Godric run after his love.

"No one could give me enough blood to be their age again," Talbot said as he and Russell retreated to their bedrooms to let off tension.

Shilo wept silently as she sat high on the branch of a tree. She saw Godric run on the ground beneath her. He stopped and looked around, searching for her.

Godric knew she was here, for her scent had ended in this vicinity so she couldn't have been anywhere else.

"Shilo, I know you're here," he spoke with a demanding voice. "As your maker I command you to show yourself to me."

Shilo unable to go against her maker's wished she effortlessly leapt down onto the balls if her feet and the tips of her fingers.

Godric could almost cry at the sight of her. She was drenched in the water of the rain, yet he could clearly see the red stains on her face from where she had cried, and was still crying.

He stepped up to grab a hold of her hands, but she stepped back and away from him shaking her head as she looked at him through hyaline eyes. She turned to run away from him, but stopped at the sound of Godric's voice.

"Shilo please!" he cried out before she got a chance to run away again. "I am so sorry my love, I beg you not to leave me. Please, please forgive me my love."

Shilo's back was still turned towards him, but she could hear Godric's faint crying.

"Don't leave me," she heard him whisper to her.

Shilo not able to stand it anymore turned and bound into him, wrapping her arms around his neck almost bruisingly.

"Godric I would never leave you," she said as he held her face in his hands. "I _could_ _never_ leave you; I love you too much you fool."

"Shilo I will never do that to you again, I didn't realize that would hurt you so my love," Godric said in between kisses he laid upon Shilo's lips. "Never again."

"Oh Godric," Shilo said as his lips went to her neck and her hands begin making invisible patterns on his bare skin. "No matter how much you infuriate me, I will always return to you. I can never stay away from you too long, for it brings me just as much pain of not more."

**Just another request from ShiloCoulter. Hope you all loved it as much as I did writing it.**

**More of Shilo & Godric's adventures to come soon!**

**Questions, comments, concerns...need I say more?**


	3. A Storm Is Coming

**1860**

**The Antebellum South**

As if betraying Shilo once was not enough, Godric had yet again lain with another slave girl. Shilo had witnessed the entire thing; Godric entering the slave quarters and choosing the young raven haired girl with café-au-lait skin. Shilo had begun thinking Godric chose these women because they looked nothing like her, and therefore Shilo was not the type of girl he wanted. It broke her heart to see that after what they went through 1,132 years ago, he would turn around and do this to her—thinking she had forgotten all about this mishap. But Shilo had not forgotten, she remembered everything in perfect detail of what happened all those years ago.

She didn't even confront Godric about it; she had a better idea in mind. If this is the road Godric wanted to take, then she would play along with him at his game of infidelity.

When it came to vampire speed, Russell's plantation in the small, secluded Mississippian town wasn't far from their home in Texas. Shilo was immediately greeted with open arms and kisses from Talbot the minute she arrived on his doorstep. Needless to say the same-sex couple was curious as to why Shilo had come all the way to Mississippi without her husband.

"Godric doesn't know I'm here," Shilo said as she sat on the couch in the dimly lit parlor room and drank a glass of blood. "He did _it _again—he betrayed me again after all these years." Shilo had begun crying tears of sorrow.

"Oh my dear pet," Talbot said rising and sitting next to Shilo to comfort her. "There, there now babygirl. You mustn't cry…you must get even." Shilo looked into Talbot's mischief ridden eyes and a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

Get even. That she could do and she could do well. Any man would want her due to the way she looked; her hair had grown much longer over the centuries, but she never allowed it to reach lower than her waist. Although 1,147 years old her body was frozen in its fifteen years old state, her face seemed to mature from its childlikeness into a woman. She could certainly seduce any man of any age with her beauty.

"Talbot will show you to the many stable boys we have at our dispos—"

"No! Not any of the stable boys Russell," Talbot said with disgust expressed across his face. "Shilo should have one of the boys from town; they are much more handsome and their 'haughty' blood tastes _so_ much better than the rugged stable boys here."

Shilo could see the gears working in Talbot's head. She had very much liked this idea; Godric would finally know what it felt like to be betrayed in that particular way. "We will go when it is much darker out, I doubt Godric knows you came here. He probably thinks you ran off into the Texan forests or something," Talbot said taking Shilo's hand and walking her up the stairs to the guest room.

"We have to find you something much more appealing to wear babygirl," he said, entering a room and heading for the closet. "Every woman looks lovely in red my dear." He pulled out a black and red dress from the closet. The bodice neckline was cut low, and the sleeves ended just before her elbow. There would be no need for a petticoat underneath, took too much time to put on and take off.

Talbot helped Shilo get ready; he styled her hair into beautiful curly tendrils that would envy Scarlet O'Hara, painted pale make up on her face that would begrudge even the most beautiful of geisha's, and sprayed fragrances on her that would rival the scent of a cherry blossom tree. By the time Talbot was done with Shilo, she looked almost nothing like herself.

Soon the pair left, but not before Russell warned Shilo to keep her thirst at bay, and to only take from the poor soul what she needed; they did not need a mysterious murder looming over their heads now. And with that Talbot and Shilo headed off into quaint town with tomfoolery on their mind.

Godric was beyond livid when he realized Shilo's scent did not go into the forest like it usually did. She had gone somewhere else; over state lines or even beyond the borders of the country. He knew what he did was wrong, but those natural male urges he could not suppress, and he had many young, warm, and most importantly virgin females at his disposal and that only fueled the desire in his loins. Shilo must've seen him with one of the slave girls; he thought he had been careful to make sure she wouldn't find out. He had even taken the girl into the heart of the forest—secluded—where he then proceeded to fuck the glamoured girl into unconsciousness. If he had known Shilo would still be sensitive on the subject so many years later, he would've refrained from the infidelity and had just made love to his bride. Now once again Godric was out in search of his wife.

"I like that one," Talbot said pointing to a young male, no older that twenty-three years of age, with dirty blonde hair, taupe colored skin, bright blue eyes that rivaled Paul Newman's, and a slim muscular physique. "He is the one you should choose in my opinion."

"I agree," Shilo said with a lustful glint in her eyes. "Excuse me a moment dear Talbot." Shilo left with a thirsting look in her eyes and made her way over to the young man smoking a tobacco stick as he leant against the column of the saloon.

Talbot watched as Shilo seduced the man and intertwined her arm with his as she led the unsuspecting male to a secluded area in a closed off building. "That's it my girl, two can play at this game," Talbot laughed at what was soon to transpire. If this didn't stop Godric's cheating ways, then he didn't know what would.

Shilo's dress stayed on her body as the man thrusted one final time into her hips. Her dress covered in dirt as she kneeled underneath the man's form. The man pulling out and collapsing next to Shilo, looking at her flushed face as she panted heavily from just being fucked. He was not nearly as amazing as Godric, but he certainly was a change from what she was used to. Shilo felt her desire was unfinished as she eyed the man. The way he leant up, allowing her to sit in his lap and began kissing all over her exposed neck. Shilo panted and inhaled sharply at the pleasure of his lips on her flesh; his lips ghosting against hers every so softly. And then Shilo couldn't contain herself anymore.

With a click of her extracted fangs, the nameless man looked up and saw the devilish grin she wore on her lips. His expression became mortified and he tried to push Shilo off of him, but she twisted her fist in a lock of his hair and she allowed the fury to take over. Painfully pulling his neck to the right, her fangs sunk deep into his jugular vein, and she sucked him to the very last drop.

He was dead.

"Where is she?" Godric shouted entering Russell's home unannounced. "I know she's here, I followed her scent to this place—where is she?" The look on Godric's face was menacing. He was incredibly livid that she had crossed state lines to get away from him. She was trying his patience with her running away; it was wearing thin on him.

"Oh look what we have here," Russell said to Godric as he entered the foyer. "You betrayed her—yet _again_, so Talbot took her into town to get her revenge against you in the best way he knows how."

Russell couldn't even finish his sentence before Godric had sped out of the house and sniffed the air to find his wife. Russell followed close behind him, wanting to witness every moment of their trite. Godric would now feel what Shilo felt and he surely deserved it. It didn't take him long at all to find Talbot, for he stuck out like a sore thumb in his more than regular clothes. Godric stalked over to him and leaned dangerously close to Talbot's ear. "Where. Is. She." Godric said at once.

Talbot simply smirked knowingly, eyeing Godric and Russell with that up-to-no-good look in his eye. "Follow me gentlemen," Talbot said signaling with his fingers for the two to follow him to where he saw Shilo and the unnamed man go. "I thought after the first time you would've learned your lesson, but you ju—" Talbot's jaw dropped open as he saw the lifeless and half naked corpse on the ground. "If there was a struggle I would have heard it. I'm sure," Talbot looked back to Russell nervous and curious as to where Shilo had gone.

"Look," Russell said pointing down to the ground where the body lay. "Silver." There were broken bits of silver scattered on the ground. Some blacken with burned vampire flesh and some clean. "Oh no."

"This…is _your_ entire fault," Godric frighteningly whispered as he looked at both Talbot and Russell. "Shilo's gone, and it never would've happened if you hadn't have put her up to it!" Godric roared a frightful snarl and his fangs came out in an instant.

"Us? You're the one who slept with another besides her—_that_ is the reason for her now being taken!" the elder vampire yelled at Godric. How dare Godric try and make it seem as if he and Talbot were the reason for the problem that lied with them now. He had some nerve.

"She didn't struggle." Talbot's words came out in a quivering, questioning manner. "Why didn't my babygirl struggle so I could come and help her?"

Godric froze. If Shilo didn't struggle—she must've wanted them to take her. Had he really hurt her that bad? Had he broken her heart to the point where she no longer cared for her immortal life? Godric's heart felt as if it would crumble right then and there. His heart ached, literally it ached. For he could feel his soul mate being tortured by whoever had her, and if his nose was true to him, there had been several males that had captured her; for there were eight masculine, human scents lingering in the air, and one was accounted for on the floor dead. So that left several men responsible for taking his beloved. Enraged, guilty, and also afraid Godric followed the scents as soon as he could pinpoint them to where they originated. Not warning Talbot and Russell that he was leaving, they soon followed behind him in search of their Shilo.

Shilo sat unmoving as her hands were chained up to the post. She could've easily broken free, but she was so distraught that she honestly didn't care what happened to her at this point. Did she love Godric? Naturally. Did she trust him? Not at all.

He had thought his indiscretions would go by unanswered, well he was wrong. Did he really think so little of Shilo that he would do such a thing, and think she would not know? Even if she had not seen it with her own two eyes, then surely she would smell the scent of their copulation on him. Just how daft did he think his wife to be?

Shilo did not hate Godric; she wasn't even angry at him; even worst she was disappointed in his actions. Shilo had shown him the upmost tender, love, and care and this is what he did to her behind her back.

"No, no por favor. Por favor, no me dolió," came the small childlike voice not far.

Shilo watched as men filled the room she was being kept in. They had dragged in something—or rather someone. Shilo soon realized that it was child—a girl of no more than eight years of age. Why were they dragging this innocent girl? And then she noticed the silver chains lain across the girl's neck, wrists, and ankles—this little girl was a vampire.

"No quiero morir! Por favor, no te dejas que me duele, no dejas que me duele!" the little girl said looking to Shilo for help.

Shilo had made to break free, but was held back by the feel of a whip dipped in silver slicing across her back. It had rendered all her movements from helping the little girl. When she made to move again, her leg was pierced with a silver dagger, Shilo's cries of agony as she painstakingly tried to help the baby vampire.

"Oh you want to save her do you?" one of the men said that held another dagger in his hand as he stood next to the girl. "Well you can't—she's a demon just like you and you know what happens to demons?"

Before Shilo could even stir the man had gripped the girl's long brown hair and exposed her neck…only to slash her clean, blood spilling immediately. Sooner than the girl could scream out in agony, the dagger was stabbed into her heart and she had met the true death.

Godric could smell Shilo was near. They were in a closed off village, deep beyond the woods. This was the perfect setting for a vampire killing spree. They could rampage all those that had taken his love and it would be weeks before anyone had ever discovered this small village. Talbot and Russell were at Godric's feet, following him to find the girl that held a sweet spot in each of their hearts.

And then he could make out the scent of both Shilo and spilt blood.

Shilo screamed as she watched the little girl be ruthlessly murdered. Red streaming tears of both anguish and anger ran down her porcelain face. That was an innocent life that had barely begun to live—Shilo could smell it on the girl; she was no more than a week into her immortal life. Shilo could have taken that little girl and cared for her with Godric—Shilo loved children and she would have been more than glad to have an immortal child to herself.

Shilo's sorrowful screams soon turned to roars of rage. She ignored the dagger in the back of her leg and ripped the blade from her leg and smashed it into the head of the man who had stabbed her. As if a miracle had been answered, Shilo saw Godric, Talbot, and Russell tear their way into her holding place. They were covered in blood up to their necks; they must've killed everyone in the village before they entered here.

"Godric," Shilo breathed in a whisper as she looked upon the man that betrayed her with sullen eyes.

Godric sped over to her so fast, but only to receive a blow to the face from Shilo. Before he had time to retaliate, he had to dodge a wooden stake from one of the men. For that moment they had forgotten their quarrel and proceeded to take care of the matters at hand. Shilo grabbed the man by his neck and bit a huge chunk of flesh and muscle from it, dropping the man to bleed to death as she went on to murder those that had both done this to her and killed that baby vampire. Godric held two men by the crown of their heads and smashed one into the other, the brunt of the impact causing their skulls to collide and send fragments of bone into their brain—killing them instantly. Talbot held one man in place as Russell pulled the man's limbs from him; one by one. And just like that every man in that small space was massacred.

Shilo licked the blood from her lips and dropped the last man she killed. She looked over her shoulder to the small, lifeless corpse of the girl on the cold ground. She turned and walked to her, kneeling down and cradling the girl in her arms as Shilo cried over the small body. A hand touched her shoulder as she wept. Shilo looked up to see Godric's face—both a mixture of pure anger and compassion for what Shilo was feeling.

"Get. Your hand. O_ff._ Of me," Shilo said in a deadly whisper. She would have struck Godric had she not been holding the girl in her arms. Godric knew she had every right to be angry with him, and he respected her wishes and stepped back from her.

"I'll wait for you outside," Godric said following Talbot and Russell out.

Shilo wanted to bury the girl properly. After a few minutes she carried the girl out to join the others, the sky was black as night and it was only a few more hours until the sun would be up. When Shilo looked up she saw Godric on the ground holding his jaw. Shilo stopped in her tracks. That woman standing above Godric with a bloodied jaw—was her fraternal twin sister Samara.

"Oh my God," Shilo breathed out. Almost dropping the girl had it not been for Talbot's quick speed catching Shilo and taking the little girl from Shilo, but not before telling her he and Russell would give the girl to the sun, and soon he and Russell had disappeared from the village center.

"Samara…how? When? I don't understand how this is possible," Shilo walked over to her sister and touched her face as if she wasn't there. "But you were dead; someone took you and murdered you when we were but little girls."

"No Shilo," Samara said laying her hand atop Shilo's. "Someone kidnapped me and did their worst to me…but I was saved by him, Markus." And soon a man made himself known. He was tall and muscular, with long, fiery red hair, and crystal blue eyes. "Markus turned me when I was eighteen and he is my savior, my sire, and my mate."

"Hello dear Shilo," Markus's English accented voice had spoken. "It wasn't easy, but eventually we found you."

Shilo was confused. She looked down, Godric no longer on the ground, but standing next to her, with a look of contempt on his face.

"You have no right being angry at her after what you did," Samara spat at Godric. "I have seen it all! How could yo—"

"Wait!" Shilo had voiced up, placing a hand between both Samara and Godric. "How did you find me? And how do you know what he did?"

Samara simply looked at Shilo with an amused look. "We're sisters—better than that we're twins, one in the same. I could feel you and I had followed that bond until I felt it the strongest and it led us to this place—and in the perfect timing it seems." Samara had said that last bit to be directed at Godric. "Shilo you must come with us, leave him after his indiscretions! Come with me and Markus."

Shilo had wished at that moment that she could but she was bound to Godric. "Godric is my mate…I cannot leave him," Shilo said looking down. "And I will never leave him, he know that."

Samara looked to Godric and Shilo; she could feel the tension in the air. "Dear I feel it best we leave these two for now and converse with them in a much elevated demeanor," the voice of Markus said as he wrapped his hands on Samara's shoulder's and pulled her slightly.

"Very well then, Markus is right—always is," she said with a chuckle. "We will follow the scent of your companions and we will meet you there. I'll see you soon dear sister, we have much to discuss after all these years."

"We do," Shilo said giving her sister a grand embrace and then watched as she ran with her mate to Russell and Talbot's house.

Before Shilo could turn to face Godric, his hand was tightly wrapped around her arm as he roughly turned her to him. "How _dare_ you leave me like that?" he spat with so much venom. "Shilo I love you, but I need to teach you a lesson."

His fist gripped the top of her bodice and he pulled, in one rip she was bare in her undergarment gown, he had turned her around harshly and ripped the ribbons of the corset in half. Godric's loins stirred at both the sight of Shilo's nearly naked body and the aroma of bloodied bodies laying everywhere.

"How dare _I_?" Shilo spat at him as she used what strength she had against him. "You slept with that wrench and you have the nerve to get infuriated at _me_ for what _you_ did?" Shilo glared daggers at Godric. "You bastard."

Lightning fast the skirt of her undergarments was gone and Godric had Shilo bent over a stack of logs as he violently and rapidly penetrated her. Shilo screamed out in pain as he began moving inside of her at his accelerated speed. She could already feel a wetness dripping down her thighs—it sure as hell wasn't Godric orgasming already, so she knew that it could only be the blood that had resulted from him rupturing her unprepared entrance.

Shilo's hands cut against the wood as she gripped it tightly, trying to make herself relax against Godric so it would be less painful. Godric had slammed into her hips with such force there were pools of blood forming—bruises—underneath the porcelain skin of her backside. Shilo had decided to push back and meet every single one of Godric's thrusts. And when she did, it had gladly worked in her favor.

She had begun feeling pleasure she had never known before—even with Godric, as if he was holding back from her all the times they had made love—but this was only an act brought out from fury and lust.

Godric's hand had ripped the light fabric of her undergarment bodice from her and one hand had begun to knead and grasp her left breast as the other hand snaked to massage that bundle of nerves that made blood seem second best in a vampire's life.

Shilo's moans were more like feline mews and Godric's grunt's were more identical to animalistic snarls.

He pushed, and pushed, and pushed into her like they would both die in only a matter of seconds, and soon they would die—not literally, but they were soon going to experience that "little death" that everyone—human or not—had known of.

When Shilo craned her neck to look at Godric from behind, he fisted one hand in her hair and pulled even farther so that his mouth could cover hers in a passionate kiss. Both of their tongues fought for control, and eventually Godric had won that battle.

Shilo had a hand gripped onto the wood, and the other urging on Godric's hand that was caressing her swollen nub. She had always done this when she was only seconds away from that peak of pleasure.

And there it was.

Godric's hip began grinding into Shilo, and he pulled his lips from his, craned her neck even further to the right, and his fangs punctured into the flesh of her skin in an instant. Shilo cried out in long strides of pleasure as she orgasmed and felt Godric filling her to completion. His hips had begun slowing down drastically until they were just short jerks of the hips. This was the most spent Shilo's body had ever been as she collapsed against the wood, Godric the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Shilo said in short pants. "Do you understand me Godric? If you _ever_ betray my trust again for the third time—I can't say whether I will or will not come back to you." There was nothing but seriousness in Shilo's voice.

Godric pulled himself from her and turned her around, wrapping her in his arms in an instant. "That will never happen again, and if it does—I won't stop you from leaving me. Now let us go home."

And with that, Godric helped Shilo selvage what was left of her undergarments, and they made their way to Russell and Talbot's home.

**Another adventure of Godric & Shilo**

**Check out the story these are based on by ShiloCoulter [www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1952413/ShiloCoulter] -just replace the "(dot)" with "."**


	4. Whoa Baby, Whoa

**2007**

**Dallas, Texas**

Godric heard the moans emitting from the back of their home. It was Shilo. She was moaning and writhing in pleasure as he made his way to see what was going on. When he reached the doorway he was amazed and turned on by what he saw: Shilo's small fingers reaching in and out from between the swollen lips between her legs.

Her fingers soaked from the juices she was secreting as she continued to pleasure herself. Godric's loins had immediately begun stirring. He knew he had smelled such beautiful scents permeating the air of their 21st century mansion. Shilo piercing blue eyes fell upon her lover's as she never removed her fingers, but instead she increased her finger's pacing. Her face twisting pleasurably as she whispered "Godric."

He could feel the strain grow in his pants as he watched his soulmate pleasure herself. When he smelled her nearing a climatic high he sped over to her using his vampire speed and bit into her warm lips, pushing her fingers away from herself as he replaced them with his tongue. At this Shilo gasped out incredibly sharp, one hand gripping tufts of Godric's hair as the other ripped the pillow above her head until there were feathers in her hand.

Godric growled as he both lapped at Shilo's blood and her vaginal juices that squirted into his mouth. The tasty mixture of both things he loved combined sent him into a full on lust driven rage.

Shilo's lips emitted a whimper as Godric pulled his lips from her lower ones. She produced a small growl—much less powerful than Godric's—as he stopped his ministrations. She was just at the precipice of her second climax and he had just stopped—that burning fire in the pit of her stomach would never reach her nether regions.

Godric had kissed belly button and then stood from the bed, dropping his pants to the floor as he revealed to Shilo the long, thick, hardened member.

"Well if that's what you wanted all yo had to do was say so," she said as she climbed to her knees and kneeled before him on the bed; which was a perfect level so he could stand on the floor as she sat on the bed and wrapped her hand around the sac of semen and sperm, massaging and kneading until he moaned.

She kept her eyes on his pleasured face as she brought her lips to the pink tipped head of him, kissing it and then opening her mouth to take in the swollen member.

Godric exclaimed in a gratifying whine, his fingers already gripping the roots of Shilo's luxurious black hair, her head bobbing up and down as she performed the oral ministrations on her husband. Her fangs extracted with a click, scraping the sides of his penis and drawing blood. Godric hissed and eyed his female dangerously. He enjoyed it of course, but it was a painful pleasure that he welcomed immensely.

He gripped her hair tighter, nearly pushing down on it to get her to take in more of him as he increased her bobbing.

Shilo didn't like when he did that, she stopped altogether just like he had. Leaving him "blue-balled" as humans say.

"You evil little vixen," Godric said as Shilo licked her lips and leant back on the bed with her elbows. "Enough of this folly."

Before Shilo could even fathom what her maker was doing, she was pressed up against the wall, her breast meshing with the silk cloth covered walls as Godric pressed into her from behind. His hardened member was gliding up and down the swell of her ass as he kicked her legs open and brought his head into the pink ring of muscle of her soping wet pussy.

Shilo groaned out loudly as she felt him fill her up, Godric shuttered against her as he molded his body against hers; the line between their bodies was almost nonexistent as he fucked her cunt from behind. His thighs hitting her ass with a clap-smack sound with every thrust into her.

Shilo's nails bit into the fabric, shredding a claw like slash into the wall. Godric pressed one hand against said wall, and he used the other to pull on the strands of Shilo's mane with a rough yank, bringing the back of her head to rest on his left shoulder as he smashed his lips into hers. Forcing his tongue past the barrier of her lips and fighting for dominance—which he certainly won. She moaned into the kiss as he thrust himself into her with brute force, she would certainly have bruises that would last for a few hours unless she got fresh blood after their tryst.

Godric released his hold on her lips, Shilo's head lifting up as Godric bit into her neck without warning. His tongue was lapping at her spilt blood as Shilo moaned out from the pleasurable bloodletting they were sharing—but she wanted it too.

She pushed him off of her with her vampiric strength, Godric landed on the floor with a thud that literally shook the room. Shilo turned around and leaped, straddling his hips as she impaled herself back onto his hard penis in sync as she brought her fangs down to bite into his neck as she rode him.

Her thighs clamped his waist as she rotated her hips up, down, and around on him. Godric had growled out just before he had sunk his own fangs into the neck of his bride, also rolling them over in the process, pounding into her with a demanding force that needed to be filled.

They were almost at the pinnacle of their love making session; Shilo's lips leaving his neck as she licked the blood from his lips as she brought her lips to kiss his blood covered ones. He increased their speed even more, much faster than when they were on the wall.

And then finally that wave of pleasure washed over the two of them.

Godric had taken to sinking his teeth into her right breast, right over the nipple, suckling on the hardened pebble. Shilo brought her fingers down his back in one, long, bloodied drag as he slowed down his thrusting until they had ceased completely.

"Oh God—oh Godric," Shilo said as she cradled him in her arms. "I love you so fucking much—oh Godric."

"My Shilo, my sweet, sweet Shilo," he said moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "If anyone—_anyone_ ever tried to take you from me. They would know the true wrath of the vampire."

Shilo brought her lips to his again, and they made love several more times before they both retired to bed in each other arms—awaiting the next sunset.


End file.
